


Secret Lover

by pervyfangirl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, what else is a shame account for if not for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervyfangirl/pseuds/pervyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Luke Skywalker, and urgent, secret sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> My very first character/reader fic, please be kind.

You know it was a bad flight when the pilots come in to the bar. The mood is grim, a little determined. These are soldiers looking to forget as quickly as possible. Their orange jumpsuits are bright and almost cheery in contrast to their faces. You were hoping for calm, relaxed evening spent with your friends, but instead, you’re going to be on sympathy duty. Find out who was lost, who came home. 

As you scan the faces, for the missing, one of the pilots hasn’t shown yet and your breath catches in your throat. _Not him. Please not him._

Then you see a familiar sandy-colored head of hair amid the cluster of pilots that just came in and your body sags with relief. The urge to rush over to him is strong, but it would just embarrass him—and you—so you wait.

It doesn’t take long for Luke to make his way over to you, and he casually slides onto the barstool next to yours. 

“Bad?” you murmur. He nods, and you can see it in his blue eyes, in the shadows beneath them. 

“I’m sorry.” You have the urge to reach across the distance between you, to touch him, offer comfort, but the last thing either of you needs is gossip—and the Alliance rumor mill is always on alert. Especially where Luke Skywalker is concerned. 

“I don’t feel much like drinking,” he says quietly, just loud enough to reach your ears. “Can we get out of here?”

You nod. “Mine?” And although you know he’s hurting, you know what he’s looking for and your heart kicks into overdrive.

“Yeah. In fifteen.” There’s finally a hint of a smile on his face as he slides off the stool and slips out the door. 

Sometimes the secrecy is a pain, but it’s worth it. It’s so worth it.

Ten minutes later, you pay your tab and head out the door. Your belly is fluttering with anticipation, knowing who—and what—is waiting for you in your quarters. By the time you’re keying open your door, your heart is in your throat. 

Luke is there waiting for you. He’s peeled out of most of his flight suit, the top of it hanging off his waist to reveal the white tank top beneath. As soon as the door is closed behind you, he walks over and puts his arms around you, burying his face in your hair. He’s just a little bit taller than you, just enough that you can lean your head against his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” you murmur. “You’re here, it’s okay.”

At first it’s comfort as he nuzzles against your hair, but then his lips find your neck and you gasp. It’s electric, irresistible. 

“I need you,” Luke whispers in your ear. “Please.”

As if you could ever tell him no. 

When he kisses you, his mouth is soft and sweet, despite the growing sense of urgency you feel from him. He’s always so careful with you, until you remind him that he doesn’t have to be. You clutch at the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head, trailing your hands over the warmth of his body. He’s always so warm, as if two decades spent under a binary sun have permanently marked him. 

As your hands stroke his skin, Luke moans softly against your mouth, his tongue getting more demanding against yours, his hands on your waist and moving higher, pulling your shirt with them. You step back long enough to let him take it off, long enough to see the need in his eyes, and then he’s kissing you again, his fingers curling into your back. 

The two of you end up backing toward your bed, single-minded in the hunger that burns through you. Your body is aching for his touch, and he senses it. He always can sense what you want, his mouth leaving yours to trace over your collarbone. Your knees hit the back of your bed as Luke closes his mouth over one of your nipples, sending a shock of pleasure through your entire body. It’s impossible for you to keep quiet, especially since he’s peeling away the rest of your clothes as his tongue does wicked, delicious things to your breast.

Luke breathes your name like a prayer as he lowers you to the bed, pausing only to strip away the rest of his flight suit before following after. You can feel the hard length of his cock against your hip and it’s so tempting to shift just a little, to tempt him to take you already, but you’re not ready for him yet. He’s too big, almost startlingly so. The first time you were convinced that he’d be too much, but he’s far too considerate and careful a lover—and now you don’t know if anyone else could ever satisfy you.

He trails kisses down your body, leaving you squirming and breathless before his strong, elegant hands slide up your thighs, gently urging them apart. Luke looks at you, waiting for your permission. His beautiful blue eyes are dark with his hunger for you, his need, and you nod, reaching down to brush his hair back from his forehead.

At first, Luke just teases you with soft, tickly kisses over your inner thighs, but he creeps higher and closer, until you can feel his breath against you. His kisses are even sweeter now, his tongue gently parting your lips and teasing along the most sensitive places of your body. It’s so good, it’s hard to keep your eyes open, as much as you want to keep watching him, that sandy blond head moving between your thighs. He groans against you, the vibrations radiating through the very core of you. 

He knows exactly how to make you come like this, finding the rhythm and speed that drives you crazy, using his fingers and his tongue until you have to bite back screaming his name. Your hips thrust against his hand, against his mouth, until the last of your (first) orgasm starts to fade away.

Luke crawls back up to you, still teasing you with gentle fingers as he kisses his way back up your body. His cock is as hard as ever, and your hand is irresistibly drawn to it. He whimpers when you wrap your fingers around the massive girth of it.

“Yes, please,” he gasps. 

You kiss him and look him in the eye, feeling a surge of power rush through you, at how much he desperately needs you right now. “Luke?”

“Hmm?” His eyes are glazed over with lust as he watches you, waiting to see what you’ll say.

You smile wickedly, trailing the finger of your free hand down his chest. You know what you’re about to say will drive him absolutely wild. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Luke gasps like the breath has been knocked out of him, rolling you onto your back and pinning your hands to the bed as he swoops in with the kiss of a starving man. His body burns against yours, as if you’ve set him completely on fire. 

Despite all that, when the tip of his cock pushes against your entrance, he’s careful, so careful, easing into you, filling you up completely until you can’t think of anything else.

He starts out slow, braced above you with his eyes riveted to yours. Now there’s finally a hint of a smile on his sweet lips, reflecting your own mischief back to you. “Hard, hm? Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

You growl and wriggle beneath him playfully. “Luke Skywalker, I meant what I said.” And to prove it, you say it again, low and firm. “Fuck. Me. Hard.”

Luke melts with a long, low moan, falling against you and nipping at your shoulder before obeying. Each long, hard thrust is exactly what your body has been craving and all you can do is wrap your arms and legs around him and hold on, urging him to give in to the emotions that brought him to you in the first place tonight, to find the release he needs.

The hot sweetness of his body buried deep in yours is too much, and it isn’t long before a second orgasm rockets through you. This time he kisses you through it, as if keeping your cries all to himself. Only then, finally, does he give in, his body stiffening with pleasure, his eyes rolling back as he keens with it, his thrusts stuttering erratically until he collapses in your arms. 

“I love you,” he murmurs breathlessly against your neck, and your heart threatens to stop—he’s never said that before. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment, should you say it back? Force knows it’s true. “Don’t say it yet,” Luke tells you, nuzzling your skin. “I want to be completely awake when you do.” When. So he knows too. He means it. Your arms tighten around him. He’s yours, really yours, and it’s equal parts thrilling and terrifying.


End file.
